pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Der Pwnzer/Archive 1
image:steelizgey.jpg nub [[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 21:25, 20 May 2008 (EDT) image:Roflsteel.jpg rofl Steel do u even ever get on pvx nemore? :0 -Jax010 20:02, 27 June 2008 (EDT) he wikis builds 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:22, 29 June 2008 (EDT) but never checks his account 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:22, 29 June 2008 (EDT) imadeasigforhimforthehellofit User:Der Pwnzer/Sig HAI GUYS [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 03:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :HAI 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 11:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) minor edit click plz No 20:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) = Pwnzer RoflNuke = Lets get a template for the team build, shall we? -Jax010 19:50, 6 July 2008 (EDT) OKAI! [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 19:52, 6 July 2008 (EDT) 2 Pwnzer RoflNukers / 1 Pwnzer RoflCaller / 1 Pwnzer RoflHealer / Umm lern2wiki.. but caller idea looks ok [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 20:12, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Ya Jax rly lrn2wiki your supposed to do it like this: 2x Pwnzer RoflNuker 1x Pwnzer RoflCaller 1x Pwnzer RoflMonk lol sorry i messed up i suck at this.Jax010 20:47, 6 July 2008 (EDT) well actually the 2 nukes would need to attack different targets that are near eachother if you want to maximize the effect. doing that would make the the caller useless. instead of it we could use a erf shakurr/dev hammer (best choices imo), smite support or a random spirit spam rit. [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 21:22, 6 July 2008 (EDT) And the caller sucks anyway..a necro charging into frontline to use iron palm is a bit predictable..and 2 "lose all enchant" spells is pointless as the spike has like 20 recharge..and theres no plague sending/touch to synergize with FF. I'd think the best bet would be Earth Shaker. Um lrn2rd you two just answered each other. We have 2 lose all enchants because the two sins have to spike different targets. Earth Shaker= sucks. Its A/N anyways and you'll have 3 sins on the frontlines anyways. 24.16.44.153 21:52, 6 July 2008 (EDT) image:TA_Pwnzer_RoflSpike.jpg Lose teh impale pl0x...the small spike provided by the caller is just a finisher at most you already got two sins with Augury. FF is moar important once the sin takes cond off monk the monk could mend touch him or he could take plague sending. Either way FF is way more useful/important that Impale.-24.16.44.153 00:47, 7 July 2008 (EDT) There HAS to be a more intelligent way of linking to your talk page. How about you sign your name on my userpage? 24.16.44.153 11:16, 7 July 2008 (EDT) = Dat Sav Heat Sin spike thing = You gonna submit it? -Jax010 22:57, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Sign in the Friends Ingame section.-Jax010 12:06, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Lol@Icon 04:38, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Dervish-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:38, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Paragon-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:38, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Ritualist-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:38, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Assassin-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:38, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Elementalist-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:38, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Mesmer-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:37, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Necromancer-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:37, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Monk-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:37, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Ranger-tango-icon-20.png ( Author GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) 04:36, 28 June 2008 (hist) (diff) Image:Warrior-tango-icon-20.png ( Licensing GWW:User:LordBiro) (top) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:11, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ..wut? User:Nataxoxo gogogo 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 18:29, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Stop giving us broken links.Jax010 11:53, 15 July 2008 (EDT) =Monk with iway= Is new meta. Discuss. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:36, 29 July 2008 (EDT) we might be on to somthing... [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der']][[User Talk:Der Pwnzer|'Pwnzer']] 16:08, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Needz moar Frozen Soil tbh. Oh and I'm gonna go rs scrub all night since HP sucks massive cock. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:56, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Perma Mute for lolneggercomments. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 16:02, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :FAIL [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der'Pwnzer]]\\SPAM GOES HERE 01:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) =Mai New Sig Idea= Does it look too terrible? image:Lightningboltsig.jpg‎ 02:11, 4 August 2008 (EDT) it looks refarted tbh [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der'Pwnzer]]\\SPAM GOES HERE 02:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ...wut should me do to it or is it just a phailed concept? image:Lightningboltsig.jpg‎ 02:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) IDK [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der'Pwnzer]]\\SPAM GOES HERE 02:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) FAIL TBH [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der'Pwnzer]]\\SPAM GOES HERE 02:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ... how 'bout this one i roflwikicoded this one instead of hand drawing entire thing. Thunda 03:15, 4 August 2008 (EDT) wtfcopter doesitworknow? Thunda 03:16, 4 August 2008 (EDT) QQ http://hai.doyouhaveepilepsy.com/Thunda 05:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) TBH [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der 'Pwnzer: ']]ohai 17:52, 5 August 2008 (EDT) IM GONNA RS SCRUB CUZ I WANNA FINISH DRAGON SLAYER TBH [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der 'Pwnzer: ']]ohai 17:54, 5 August 2008 (EDT) [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der 'Pwnzer: ']]ohai I wish i knew how to make a flashy sig. -Jax010 22:18, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Clan Wars on RS Comeon. -Jax010 16:19, 12 August 2008 (EDT) U missed it! O well i took some pics: Nerdiness? This is RUNESCAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Jax010 19:11, 12 August 2008 (EDT) epic nice pvp skillz tbh [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der 'Pwnzer: ']]ohai 22:47, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Im just leet at RS like that. Those two pics were from the same match! from 5 vs 10 to 4 vs 1! =O Jax010 17:37, 17 August 2008 (EDT) HEY STEEL GUESS WHAT?19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 14:29, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I pwn in HB? -Jax010 00:07, 21 August 2008 (EDT) 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 00:35, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Oh, so thats how we playing, huh? Ok, funny pictures wars!!! -24.16.44.153 01:16, 21 August 2008 (EDT) OMFG I HATE THIS STUPID IMAGE UPLOADING THING SO MUCH.-Jax010 01:25, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ..are you retarted..?19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 01:30, 21 August 2008 (EDT) I JUST MIGHT BE! -Jax010 01:31, 21 August 2008 (EDT) I bet steel just loves us spamming his talk page like no tommorrow.-Jax010 12:25, 21 August 2008 (EDT) orly? [[User:Der Pwnzer|'Der 'Pwnzer: ']]ohai 17:33, 21 August 2008 (EDT) HAI STEEL. -24.16.44.153 21:23, 21 August 2008 (EDT) fgt Where did you go? 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 23:51, 22 August 2008 (EDT)